


Open my eyes; See with you

by kingstargirl



Category: Dear White People (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstargirl/pseuds/kingstargirl
Summary: They don't talk about it, about how Lionel didn't kiss back.





	1. Chapter: 10.5

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beyonce's Die with you
> 
> not convinced about the title but (it'll do, pig) it'll do.
> 
> this is hopefully my first full length fic updates may be sporadic and the first one is v. short but bear with me.
> 
> basically Chapter 10.5

The First kiss is short, chaste and overshadowed by Troy’s arrest.

They don't talk about it, about how Lionel didn't kiss back.

Lionel can't stop thinking about it despite this. The Kiss is… while not his first, it is the most unexpected.

He keeps turning it over in his mind trying to figure out how he managed to even begin to attract the attention of his editor, how he became the ‘pined after’ not the ‘pine-ee’, but maybe he’s reading to much into it. This is Silvio: self confident, first sophomore editor of the Winchester independent, and attractive in all senses of the word. He can’t even picture Silvio pining for anyone.

Silvio can feel Lionel staring.

He himself isn't sure when it shifted to this, but now that it has he can't go back. his arm dangles on the edge of the arm chair itching to reach for Lionel. He’s tempted to turn and face him, but he's not sure he won't kiss him again.

He keeps flashing back to it in slow motion and with excruciating detail: The passion that lays close to the surface finally released; how soft, how warm, his lips were; how afterwards his eyes were still closed.

And...

How he didn't kiss back. Didn't make any grab for him, wasn't swept off his feet.

But worst of all how all Silvio could think was how _fucked_ he was after just one kiss.

As soon as the credits roll Silvio is up and out of the AP house with a well executed, almost casual goodbye. He needs to restructure, rethink this mentor-ship he’d been trying to instigate that somehow tumbled into whatever the kiss was.

So Lionel goes to bed still thinking about it. Feeling lonelier than he should even with Troy gone. He he lies awake aching for the missed opportunity for clarity.

His dreams are a blur of bodies and a voice, filled with wit, he easily recognises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to have this up by Wednesday but i wasn't happy with it but this version is better.
> 
> 3 things I listened to while I wrote this include:
> 
> She's Mine Pt. 1 - J Cole  
> Talk To You (lil' Darlin') - Talib Kweli (i love this song so much omg)  
> Jealous - Labrinth :'(

(New Message: BSU meeting . Discussing last night. Meet in hall @ 12pm)

Lionel sighs it's already 10 and he's barely awake, he doesn’t even question the fact he's not an actual member of the black student union. Maybe seeing Oh No She Didn’t and/or bearing witness to Reggie being threatened with a gun counts as some weird initiation.

He hears a knock at his door or rather their shared door, half tired and disoriented Lionel doesn't register what it means till he walks over and opens it to find Troy, wearing nothing but boxers.

“I didn't think you’d you’d get back last night.” 

“Well my dad is the Dean he cleared this up pretty quick, Well as much as he could. Got in around 4 am.” he sighs. Lionel looks him over and he seems, if anything, mainly just tired and stressed which probably is an understatement. 

“Um... Come in”. Troy is amused at Lionel's invitation

They both sit on his bed, Troy lying back.

“So you’re not going to jail?” 

“Well not right now I have a court date I think and a record, maybe a pretty big fine” he yawns

“Woah.”

“Yeah my dad's not really speaking to me anymore but well that's normal, they’re discussing my possible Suspension”

“What?”

“Yeah, basically getting kicked out for a year.”

“But they won’t kick you out?”

“It’s all up in air but if I'm being honest I'm not really sure why I'm here in first place. I grew up here you know and I guess coming here was easier than standing up to my dad but I don’t know if this is actually what I want or what I want to do with my life” 

They sit in stilted silence for a beat, before Lionel speaks.  
“Suggestion: Drop out, work at that dingy bar you took me to, and buy a Mustang, no wait, a Shetland.”

Troy’s loud laughter seems to surprise the both of them and Lionel can’t help joining in imagining Troy’s large frame on a Shetland pony.

“Don’t you have class and-” 

“You're having a ‘mid-academic year crisis’ and the only thing I have have to do today is finding out if the independent still has a future which I don’t have to be at til 4 so how do you wanna spend the morning?”

“Mario Kart?”

“Sure”

“Let me get dressed first and I’ll-”

A knock at door interrupts them.

Lionel turns to Troy who shrugs pulling a ‘I have no idea who that is’ face.

 

Lionel gets up opens the door and finds Silvio standing there with his hand resting high on the door frame head hanging low. As the door opens he raises his head looks up at Lionel, He licks his lips and a soft smile graces his lips as they lock eyes for a moment.

Lionel's heartbeat shifts, and a softer “Silvio…”, slips out.

Lionel takes him in he's wearing a faded t-shirt, jeans and the leather jacket from last night and he looks like he just woke up and came straight down here his hair still looks good enough to run your hands through despite this and Lionel has this urge to tell him this but he's not sure it would be appreciated and how creepy it may come across and he wants Silvio to...

Troy must sit up because Silvio’s eyes flick to the bed and his soft smile falls from his face.

Lionel still lost in the moment has the violent realisation that both he and Troy are wearing as little as possible (he at least is wearing a tank top) and Troy is lounging on his bed, stretched out, relaxed and how if you were to glance at them right now it might look like they could have possibly just woken up together.

Lionel can almost see each penny as it drops in Silvio’s mind.

Silvio eyes widen and a look of hurt flashes through his face. His arm falls from the doorway, his expression is carefully blank as he clears his throat, stands up straighter and states, with a glance at Troy.

“I… just came to... talk to you” .

He considers just blurting out ‘we did not have sex!’ but that seems ill advised.

It’s about 30 long seconds of Lionel crafting and re-crafting excuses and explanations in his head before Troy saves/throws him to the wolves when he says he’ll wait next door and leaves with a shoulder squeeze that Silvio can't seem to look away from.

As soon as the second door shuts Lionel finally speaks.

“Um... Come in”. 

“It’s not-” Lionel starts but Silvio steps over the threshold into Lionel’s space.  
Lionel steps back, slowly.

Silvio jumps right into,“Sorry for disturbing you two, I just wanted to tell you that the administration whilst they cannot stop the Hancock's from reducing their donation to the university and therefore our funding. They do seem to have some respect for the First Amendment so I just want to tell you we may be going purely digital I'm looking at the costs but-”.

“You came all the way down here to tell me that?” Lionel says frowning hand still on the door 

“Yup,” chimes Silvio raising his brows and nodding to Troy’s door “Didn't think I’d get a show out of it.” 

Silvio seems to cringe slightly as he says it.

“Silvio,” Lionel frustration is beginning to build he starts to close the door “We weren’t-”

“Sorry I need to go find Brooke and let her know and email the rest of the staff-”, Silvio won't look him in the eye.

Lionel doesn't know what to say to convince Silvio, but he knows he wants him to not think him and Troy just had sex because whilst maybe he was kind of interested in the idea of that 1 week ago, but now… 

Now all he can think about is the Kiss.

“Listen It's wasn't what it looked like we were just talking abo-”, He begins.

“Look its none of my business sorry about, I Just need to get to the office, see Brooke.” Silvio interrupts with a sigh bringing a hand to his face to rub his forehead.

“Listen to me me it’s not like that.”

“I can't stay and chat Lionel I have to-” 

“Silvio listen to me.” he hisses

Silvio stops and looks Lionel in the eye for the first time, challenging. Lionel frowns, his jaw clenched “Me and Troy are just friends.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other. Lionel drinking in Silvio in that Leather jacket again and his thick dark hair; all his dreams, the kiss, coming rushing back to him and he wants to try it again this time he’s sure about what he wants. 

Silvio can't seem to concentrate on convincing Lionel he's fine and staging a brilliantly crafted escape maybe its the fact that Lionel's shoulders are so much bigger than he imagined and that tank tops are much more revealing than he ever thought possible maybe it's because he spent most of last night planning this moment and how he’d catch Lionel before breakfast.

He sighs, looks Lionel in the eye, his heart beat pounding and asks

“And what about us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvio my baby I'm sorry :( 
> 
> Lionel is a secret beefcake confirmed: https ://www.instagram.com/p/BSeQYqTgSj0/
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in being my beta and helping me with grammar (which i suck at) Please do message me on tumblr at quantumbucky.tumblr.com (my blogs trash but I'm less so.) also if you just want to yell about how much you love Lionel which I'm all about and would love to do more often also i might post Ficlets/Deleted scenes
> 
> Hopefully next update will be longer and featuring the (other) loves my life the BSU: Sam, Joelle, Rashid, Ikumi, Al and Reggie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry I've been gone for nearly 2 months. had some pretty big exams but they are all done and now I'm heading into summer soon so expect more regular and longer updates. 
> 
> this is a super short snippet of my longer chapter because I'm so sorry i semi abandoned you with no warning. next chapter should be much longer and will actually feature the bsu dont worry.
> 
> and also becasue SEASON 2 CONFIRMED!!!

“Silvio, I- I didn't think-.” Lionel is interrupted when Troy barges into the room 

“Lionel we need to get to the BSU meeting,” Troy says, staring down at his phone as he types,  
“According to Al’s text it's become an impromptu caucus he- oh shit sorry” 

He looks between them both.

“I interrupted a moment didn't I I’ll just-” troy begins to turn slowly gesturing to the door.

Silvio is frowning intently at the hard wooden floor, he sighs looks at Lionel waiting for his response to Troy’s question.

Lionel hesitates ‘No’ on the tip of his tongue but not the whole truth; ‘hard news only’ echos in his head and now he's more conflicted, he flounders for a moment before locking eyes with Silvio.

“No” he says, but it’s more of a question, eyes still locked with Silvio.

Silvio’s expression seems to flinch imperceptibly before he nods in acquiescence. 

“Cool…” Troy says eyes flicking between them both, catching the strange tension.

Silvio stands straighter crosses his hands over his chest, Lionel watches him shift into Editor Mode.

“Lionel, can you cover the so-called caucus we need the BSU reaction to the Hancock scandal and obviously a more fleshed out account of last night.”

“Okay.” 

“Outline by 4?”

“Sure...” 

“Okay I’ll see you then.”

Silvio nods to Troy before he begins to leave sidestepping Lionel to exit, he lingers for a beat looking to Lionel before he gathers himself and exits and shuts the door behind him.

 

Lionel knows from the slight hunch of Silvio’s shoulders that he said the wrong thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvio im sorry again my bby

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 11 soon, hopefully.


End file.
